Cancelled Weekend
by WelshCanuck
Summary: One shot Little Short that came to me....Phoebes plans to help Piper at Quake get interupted when Prue has to rush her to the hospital


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**31 January 2005**

**--**

Phoebe lay in bed as she watched the sun trying to peek through her curtains. She had been home from NYC two months now and was still trying to understand what she had opened up that night she came back home. Witches.

She heard both her sisters making their way around the Manor they had all grown up in. Prue was getting ready for work and Piper making breakfast in her domain of the Manor, the kitchen.

It was just a few days ago they had gotten a visit from their great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother in Melinda Warren. Phoebe had wanted her to stay, forthere was so much she could teach them. And to Phoebe she reminded her of what she thought her mother would have been like.

She was broken from her thoughts by the banging on her door, "Phoebe I'm leaving." Prue opened the door and walked in. "Hey lazy. Get up."  
"Yeah, yeah." Phoebe protested the unannounced visit from her oldest sister Prue. They still had a long way to go on their relationship but Phoebe knew it was getting better.  
"I have a million things to catalogue today,I might be late getting home. Pipers in the shower can you please let her know?"  
"Yeah sure. Do you want to meet somewhere later? Late dinner just the three of us?"  
"Yeah that would be nice. See what Piper says and let me know." Prue started out of Phoebes room, "Stay out of trouble, and out of _the book_."  
"Yeah, love you." Phoebe yelled back.  
"Me too." Was the only answer she got in return.

Piper ran down the last few stairs and around the corner to the kitchen. "Oh I am soo late."  
"Piper relax you're the manager, you can be a bit late." Phoebe had to laugh at Piper at times. She was always taking things to the extreme. "You get all worked up about everything and in the end it all works out. Relax."  
"I can't. We have a big convention coming to town in a few days and I am seriously short staffed. Hey, what are you doing this weekend? Feel like helping out your big sister?"  
"Depends. How much you gonna pay me?"  
"Phoebe." Piper glared over at her sister  
"What? I have to earn some money or Prue will never stop hounding me to get a job." Phoebe looked up at her in her own defence  
"Fine. I'll pay you the same as everyone else on the floor. Plus the tip out. Can you help or no?"  
"Sure. Just tell me when, and I will be there." Phoebe smiled as she got up from her chair and started to the living room, only to suddenly stopped and grip the back of the chair with one hand and her stomach with the other. "Oh." she bent over in pain

Piper stopped her motion out the back door and looked over at her sister, "Phoebe?"  
"Oh, stomach ache." She slowly eased herself back into the chair as she hugged her stomach.

Piper made her way back in the kitchen and bent down in front of Phoebe, "You ok?"  
"Yeah I think so. It's almost gone now. Maybe it was something I ate?" she smiled up at her sister weakly  
"Excuse me,I don't think so." Piper stood back up and glared down at her baby sister.  
"Joke Piper. I did eat out for lunch yesterday, remember?"

Piper sighed knowing Phoebe was right, "Ok as long as you're ok. I'm off. Call me later and we can discuss dinner."  
"Oh dinner, I forgot. I talk to Prue about a late dinner, just the three of us."  
"Ok, in that case, why don't you two come by the restaurant later." She suggested  
"I'll call her and let her know." Phoebe agreed as she got up and hugged Piper, "I'll see you later. Love you."  
"Love you too. And stay out of the book." Piper added in as she went out the back door.

Phoebe starred at the door as it closed. "Why do they naturally assume that I am going to be in the book?"

Phoebe stayed in the chair a bit longer before finally feeling the effects of the stomach ache subsiding slightly. She looked down as Kit brushed past her leg. "Oh baby, we didn't forget to feed you. Come on." She scooped up the Siamese in her arms and made her way around the kitchen gathering Kit's breakfast.

-- -- -- --

"Look Prue I'm sorry I was just worried. I mean what if its something you know?"  
"Piper. She was out last night with friends. She probably either drank too much or ate to much. She's fine. Look if it makes you feel better I'll go home for lunch and see for my self. Then I can call you and bother you during the busy lunch hour to tell you I told you so."  
"No Prue, your right. I'm just being paranoid now with all this going on." Piper sat down at the bar casting her eyes of the restaurant. "Look I got run. I'll see you later for dinner."  
"Ok. See you later then."  
"Bye Love you."  
"Me too."

Prue hung up the phone but kept her eyes looking at it for a bit longer. _Was Piper right. Was there something wrong with Phoebe that was witchy related? Maybe I should go home and check._ "Or call her." Prue picked the phone back up and dialled the Manor.

"Halliwell residence this is Phoebe." Phoebe picked up the phone just as she was putting Kit down for her Breakfast.  
"Hey Phoebs." Prue smiled when she heard the perkiness in her sisters' voice. No matter what was wrong with Phoebe she always had that same spark in her voice.  
"Prue hi. I was just going to call you." Phoebe sat on the couch but pushed back a wave of pain that was running along the front of her stomach.  
"Yeah beat you to it. Hey you ok?" Prue asked having heard something in her sisters voice.  
"Yeah why?" Phoebe asked but then remembered. "Piper called you."  
"Yeah. She was worried something was wrong, you know how she is?"  
"It isn't anything wicca Prue trust me. It was just something I ate, I'm fine now."  
"Are you sure?" There was something in her sisters' voice that had Prue not totally convinced that Phoebe was ok.  
"Yeah it only hurts every now and then. Honest it's just a stomach ache."  
"Ok. Well look, I got some time for lunch. Wanna grab a bite to eat? Might make you feel better." Prue asked hoping to see her sister for herself, without having to go home.  
"Sure. I'll meet you at your office around noon."  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then."  
"Love you."  
"Me too." Prue placed the receiver back down on its cradle but stillwasn't totally convinced on her sisters' health. And she knew that was why she extended the lunch invite. _Peace of mind_ she thought to herself.

-- --

Prue looked at her watch for what seemed the tenth time in the last ten minutes. Phoebe was 20minutes late. She had tried to call but got no answer at the Manor. Taking out her cell phone, she tried the Manor again, only to hear the voice of her youngest sister on the message kick in. "Phoebe where are you?"

Prue quickly ran back in the building and up to her office. Checking with her secretary for any messages that Phoebe may have left, she almost ran Rex Buckland, her boss, right over.  
"Whoa. Prue. Are you ok?"  
"Yes sorry Rex."  
"Its ok, but if I may say so you don't look fine. Is everything alright?" he asked her again with concern.  
"Yes. No. Phoebe was supposed to meet me 20minutes ago for lunch. I've tried the house twice and no answer."  
"Is this typical of her. To be late that is?"

Prue thought on this. Rex was right. This was typical Phoebe, but she kept thinking back to her conversation with Piper earlier that day. "Yes and no. I was talking to Piper."  
"Piper?"  
"Sorry other sister. Well Phoebe wasn't feeling very well this morning when Piper went to work so I'm just a bit worried its more then her being late."  
"Then go Prue. Go home see if she is ok."  
"No Rex she is probably just late."  
"If you honestly believe that then stay. If not, then may I give you the rest of the day off Ms. Halliwell."

Prue looked up and saw the care in his face. "Thank you."  
"You are welcome. Now go and make sure Phoebe is ok." He couldnt have another warlock take his chance at getting the Powre of Three. Sending Prue home was his best chance to help Phoebe if it was demonic. Prue would be thre to help his own interest in the sisters.

-- -- -- --

Prue ran up the steps to the Manor. She had tried to call Phoebe a few more times on her drive home, but was still met with only the answering machine.

"**Phoebe!"** she quickly walked in the house calling for her sister. With each moment passing by her worry increased. Maybe there was something wicca going on. Even Jeremy said that more evil then they could imagine would come after them. "**Phoebe!"** she rounded the corner to the living room and felt her heart stop. "**_Phoebe_**!" she ran to the sofa and saw the sight of her sister curled in a ball clutching her stomach. "Phoebes what's the matter?"  
"Pr..rue. it.. hu…rts sssss..sooo baad."  
"What does honey?" Prue placed her hand on Phoebes face. "You're warm. Why didn't you call Piper, or meif you were sick?"  
"It.. hur…rrt tooo mo..ovvee."  
"Ok sweetie hang on." Prue sat around beside her sister. "Can you get up?"  
"No. it hurts." Phoebe remained still as she felt Prue's arm snake around her.  
"Come on Phoebs I'll help you." Prue lifted Phoebe from the couch with pains of protest.  
"Prue please." Phoebe's tears were none stop as Prue guided her to the front door.

-- -- -- --

Prue hung on to Phoebe's hand the whole time they sat waiting to get into emergency. She could feel the dampness on her sisters' forehead and the slight fever.

"Ok Phoebe I need you to tell me when it hurts ok?" the doctor stated after having finally got into emergency  
"It hurts."

The doctor smiled a bit, "No, when I press down."

Phoebe looked up at her but gave her a weak nod. Taking Prue's hand in hers she gripped her older sister tight.

Prue held Phoebe's hand in one hand as the other rested ion her sisters' forehead. She could almost feel Phoebes pain with each point of pressure the doctor applied.

"**AUGH!"** Phoebe pulled back as she cried out in pain.  
"I think that hurt doc." Prue said, as she held tighter to Phoebe's hand. "Ok sweetie. You're ok."  
"Ithink I know what it maybe. With your permission I would like to operate."

Prue looked up at the woman across from her. "Um yeah. Do I need to sign anything?"  
"I'll have a nurse bring you the papers. Is there anyone else you would like to call?"  
"Um no. Our other sister is already on her way here."  
"Ok. You can wait in the waiting room. It's a simple procedure. I've done it thousands of times."

After the doctor left a nurse came in and hooked Phoebe up to an IV. Leaving teh two sister alone she went out to prepare for the surgery.

Prue approached the bed on the other side and ran her hand along the top of Phoebe's head. "If you didn't want to have lunch with me Phoebs all you had to do was say no." she gave her sister a weak smile. "How you doing?"  
"Doesn't hurt as much."  
"Yeah." Prue gave her sister a smile, "That would be because of the drugs they're giving you." Prue explained. "They're going to go in and fix you up baby. Piper and I'll be right here the minute you wake up ok?"  
"K. I'm scared Prue." Phoebe felt a tear start down her cheek and the loving hand of her older sister wiping it away.  
"I know you are sweetie, but you'll be ok. We won't let anything happen to you. Besides you have to show Piper and I this heritage you opened up on us."

Two orderlies came in quietly and took hold of each end of Phoebe's bed. "We have to go now miss

Prue leaned over and gave Phoebe a kiss, "I'll see you soon sweetie. With Piper."  
"Love you." Phoebe replied as she closed her eyes letting the drugs take over her system.

Prue watched a moment as they wheeled her sister down the hall. She turned around at the sound of someone yelling her name.

"Prue! What's going on?" Piper yelled as she spotted Prue pacing back and forth.  
"Piper.. Prue didn't even get a chance to explain as Piper kept talking  
"Food poisoning isn't it? She was complaining of a stomach-ache this morning. Maybe it was something she ate. Last night."  
"Piper. They know what it is." Prue could feel Piper shake in her arms as the two older sisters held each other waiting on news of the youngest.

-- --

They took turns pacing back and forth waiting for any word on their sister. The sound of the door opening brought them both from their thoughts as the doctor walked in the waiting room.

"Well your sister is one lucky lady. Her appendices had ruptured. I'd say around the time you got home to find her on the couch. We were able to clean any fluid that may have leaked out, but we will be keeping her a bit longer then usual because of it. Just to monitor for any infection."

"How is she?" Piper just wanted to know her sister was going to be ok.  
"We have her on antibiotics right now, but other then that she should recover fully."  
"Thank you." Prue wrapped her arm around Pipers waist, "Can we see her now?"  
"Certainly. She is going to be out of it for a while yet, but you are more then welcome to sit with her. I'll have the nurse come in a show you to her room."

-- --

Prue and Piper each took a chair and pulled it to either side of Phoebe's bed.

"She always looks so small in these hospital beds." Piper spoke out loud as she held on to her sisters hand.  
"Yeah., I remember last time she was in here. Her arm in a cast."  
"Prue if you say your fault I'll be forced to hit you." Piper cast her sister a look across the bed. Only receiving a weak smile back.

Several hours later Prue felt the soft squeeze on her hand as she looked up to the fluttering of her sisters' eyelashes.

"Hey sleepy head."

Piper looked up at Phoebe and saw her fighting to fully open her eyes, "Hey baby girl." She stood up and placed a kiss on Phoebe's forehead. "You gave us quite a scare."  
"Wh..What?"  
"Your appendices sweetie." Prue explained.  
"And here you tried to blame my cooking." Piper smiled as she brush back Phoebes hair from her face.  
"Wh..  
"Shh don't try and get it all now sweetie. Just know they took it out and your going to fine. Get some rest, Piper and I aren't going anywhere." Prue guided her sister back to sleep

Phoebe didn't even argue as she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Knowing she was safe with he sisters beside her.

-- --

Piper sat reading a book when she heard the movement beside her. "Hi Honey."  
"Hi." Phoebe looked up at Piper, "Prue?"  
"She just went home to get a change of clothes. She'll be back later. How you feeling?"  
"A bit sore. They took them out?"  
"It sweetie. Last time I knew you only had one appendices."  
"So I guess I won't be helping you this weekend?"  
"No. I guess not.That's ok,I'll work it out. The main thing is that you are ok and that you get better."

-- --

Several days later Phoebe held on to Prue's arms as she slowly walked up the steps to the Manor.

"Oh home." she said with relief  
"Oh couch." Prue smiled as they walked in the door guiding her sister towards the living room. "Now remember what the doctor said Phoebe, it's going to take a few weeks for you to get back to your normal free spirited self."  
"What about demons?"  
"You let Piper and I worry about demons. You just rest."

Piper walked in the living room from the kitchen as her two sisters were settling on the couch. "Hey you two, I thought you were going to call before you got home?" Piper moved in and sat beside Phoebe careful not to disturb any of her stitches.  
"Sorry, dead battery." Prue defended herself  
"How you doing Phoebs?"  
"Stiff, sore but I'll live."  
"Yeah. I still don't understand why you never call one of us when it was that bad. I mean what if Prue hadn't come home? What if I never called her and told her you weren't feeling well?"  
"And like I told you before Piper. I was on the couch the pain over came me. Ever had appendicitis? No didn't think so. Let me tell you. Owwwweeeeeyyy." Phoebe smiled back at her sister. "Look I'm sorry ok. It was just way to painful to even move."

Prue looked over at Piper, "Its ok Phoebs the only thing that matters is that I did get here in time and you are on your way to getting better."  
"I'm sorry Phoebs, Prue's right I'm just glad you;re ok now." Piper leaned forward and placed a kiss on her sisters' forehead. "I'll get lunch. You rest."

Prue sat in behind Phoebe and let her snuggle against her. "You tired?"  
"No. Not really."  
"Hmm." Prue brushed back Phoebes hair and just kept the gentle brushing motion till she looked down and saw her sister sleeping in her arms. "Gets you ever time sweetie." She leaned down and left a lingering kiss on the top of her sisters head as she just held her in her arms.

Piper walked in the living room with a tray of sandwiches. "You could have waited till she ate Prue." She laughed as she set the tray down.  
"Wasn't all me. She was fighting it in the car coming home. I just gave her a little push."

Piper looked on as Prue sat holding on to Phoebe, as the youngest stayed resting comfortable against her sister. She smiled knowing that the two of them had taken another step closer to rebuilding the bond they used to share years ago.

-- -- -- --

"Their bond is growing stronger with each dayMmother."  
"Yes Patty I know and don't you dare say _I told you so_ either."  
"You were the one that wanted to strip them of their powers for good. Look at them now. Prue and Phoebe are rebuilding everything they lost over those years. And over the years that bond will grow stronger."

"Till they complete their destiny." Penny wrapped her arms around her daughter as they both looked on to the Charmed Ones. Both knowing that one-day, that bond would change and then rebuild again to something else.


End file.
